PROJECT SUMMARY Basic science VA investigators at our facility require the use of cell models for their research programs. This application is a request for the EasyRatioPro Imaging Platform. This is an integrated ?turnkey? system will be able to monitor intracellular signaling mechanisms in the cell and tissue models investigated in VA funded projects. In summary, this system will enhance the capability of our research center to better understanding of underlying mechanisms responsible for the pathological conditions that lead to significant mortality and morbidity in the Veteran population.